Shh! It's a Secret
by AuthorOfTheFuture
Summary: There's something weird going on in the FAYZ; people are getting powers and abnormal things are being found and everyone has their own secret. The problem is which secret belongs to who. Rated T just in case.
1. What Just Happened?

**All rights belong to Michael Grant and the Gone series. This will be a story about most of the main characters of the FAYZ. Everyone has a secret, but no one knows which secret belongs to who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery Person 1<strong>

It was late at night when I discovered my powers. I was just staring outside the window, when it happened. I didn't know how it happened, I was just reminiscing about all the good times, while the guilt was still eating inside of me. He appeared out of nowhere, like I summoned him. I thought it must have been him, who did it, but I tried again, this time thinking about someone else. I closed eyes and when I open my eyes, she stood right in front of me. I open my mouth in disbelief.

**Mystery Person 2**

I couldn't sleep, every time I fell asleep I would have horrible dreams. Dreams that had to do with me being alone in the dark, with Drake continuously whipping me. I tried to not let it show, but in reality I was scared of Drake, he was so powerful yet he had no power. He praised the Gaiphage, yet he barely feared him. I took a jog to clear out my mind, not too fast and not to slow. After awhile I stopped and looked around, I didn't know where I was, but wherever I was the house in front of me had lights. And not lights like Sammy Suns or candles, but actual electricity. But how could that be there was no electricity, in the FAYZ...Right?

**Mystery Person 3**

I woke up to find myself on the ground. What happened, did we win the fight, is the FAYZ over. I hope we won, but I hope the FAYZ never ends. I reached into my mind to know what I should do next. My mind was surprisingly empty, I didn't fret about it too much. I should probably go check on it or maybe I shouldn't. Whatever, when in doubt kill, kill, kill. That was my answer to everything, in other words it seems like I have to pay a little visit to a couple of people and no one will get in my way, not even her.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now but I will upload another chapter tomorrow or in a few days<strong>


	2. Oh Snap!

**It took me awhile to update this story, and I might drop it unless I get more reviews or someone really wants me to continue. Oh and in this story the Mystery # always stays with the same person, like Mystery Person 1 will always be Mystery Person 1, not some other person.**

**Mystery Person 1**

This can't be happening, she can't really be in front of me. I reach out to touch her and I pull back immediately as I realize she's not some sort of hologram, maybe I'm hallucinating. Yeah, that's probably it, all this stress is probably getting to my brain and causing me to see things. But I can't help but hear a nagging voice in my head telling me this is real and that I did it with my own hands.

I pace back and forth in my room and think and think, as her eyes follow me. It's creepy that she's just watching me, without saying anything. "Say something!" I yell at her, surprised that she replies with "What do you want me to say?' I start to see tears form on her eyes, real tears, that actually run down the side of her cheek. I turn away, this can't be happening, maybe if I sleep the thing will go away, both of them, as I remember that there is a little boy here as well. I slowly climb into bed and sleep, thinking _Have I done it now, have I gone completely mad? _then I fall asleep.

**Mystery Person 4**

I look at my hands in disgust, what have I become? I wanted this before, but it's too little too late, I actually have something I love doing now. I stick my hands in my pocket, unsure of what to do with them. I take one look back and then turn to leave the once empty lake now filled up with fresh water. I'm going to be in some deep doo-doo.

**Mystery person 2**

I looked closer at the house, and debated whether I should go in or report it. Being my usual brave-self, I decided to go into the house, but before I could knock on the door, something hit me and I fell down. _What the- _I thought, after a couple of minutes I saw a blur image of feet and then everything suddenly went black.

**That's it for now until next time.**


	3. Electricity

**It would be really cool if when you guys review you can try to guess who's who. Also in this chapter Mystery Person 5 is a new character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery Person 2<strong>

I wake up to find myself tied to a chair. 'Uhh, what happened?" I say to myself. I register that I'm inside the house that had electricity. I should have never tried to come in.

_How am I supposed to get myself out of this one? _I think to myself. I look around and see a girl standing in the corner and watching me.

"Let me go!" I yell at her

"No! Not until you tell me what you are doing here and then I'll think about letting you go." She yells back.

"You're going to regret this." I tell her.

"Says the girl tied to the chair." she replies.

**Mystery Person 5**

I leave the room, so I can think clearly. My house was far away from Perido Beach and Coates, how did that girl get here? She probably thinks I'm some sort of electricity-mutant freak, when in reality my house runs on solar power.

I don't know what to do, if I let her go she might tell everyone that I have electricity, but if I don't she might find a way to break free and come after me.

I wonder if she's a mutant.I live far away so I can't really keep up with all the news on who's who.

Maybe I can make some sort of compromise with her. Yeah that's what I'll do, people always said I was good at conning others.

**Mystery Person 3**

I start my journey towards the lake, but stop short when I hear a voice in my head. _Come to me, come to me. _It says. I guess I have to save my killing spree for another time and I then I change my direction and heads toward the mine.

* * *

><p><strong>You should know who Mystery Person 3 is by now, but if you don't keep reading to find out.<strong>


	4. Promise

**This is the last actual chapter of this story; chapter five will tell you who's who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery Person 1<strong>

I wake up and get up from my bed, expecting this to be a normal day. As normal as it can get here in the FAYZ, but it's not because the first thing I see are them. They must be real, I think to myself and I start to cry and then I run to them. I run to my mother and my baby brother and hug them like my life depended on it.

**Mystery Person 2**

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you anything you want to know." I say in defeat. The girl comes back from the room she was staying in. "Are you a freak and if you are what is your power?" she asks. "Yes, I am a freak and lets just say when I do races I don't do it against people, because they are too slow, but I race against bullets." I say hoping my answer will satisfy her enough for her to let me go.

**Mystery Person 3**

It takes me awhile to get to the mine, but I finally make it. "I'm here my master." I say. _Good boy, now how would you like a reward for all your hard work. _It tells me. "Yes. Yes I would like that." I say quickly. I had no idea what was in store, but I knew I wouldn't be disappointed. I waited for it to answer and it finally did _how would you like to be in control of your body again, no more switching with the worthless pig. _I smile deviously, I knew I wouldn't be disappointed.

**Mystery Person 4**

I head my way over to Sam's at the lake, he's the only one that'll know what to do plus I can trust him. I can't say he feels the same way though. I had one mission in my mind. I had to tell Sam that I got a new power, that I become a freak. That I had the power to control water. I head on my journey, praying that I won't bump into Caine or any trouble along the way.

**Mystery Person 5**

It took me awhile, but I think I finally figured it out. She's must be some sort of girl who's dangerous and can do things in a fast pace. "You promise not to tell anyone about my house." I ask her and see her think for awhile before she answers. "Yea, I promise, but you have to let me visit from time to time." She replies. Well it is kind of lonely here, who knows maybe we can become good friends. "Deal." I say and untie her. It occurs to me a second too late when I remember that I didn't get her name, but by the time I turn around she's gone. I look into the distance, I just hope she keeps her side of the promise.


	5. Secrets Revealed

**You remember when I said that I'll reveal who's who in this chapter, well yeah this is it, some of the characters were easy to guess, but some were not. Anyway here it is**

**Mystery Person 1 is Astrid**

**Mystery Person 2 is Brianna**

**Mystery Person 3 is Drake (the easiest one)**

**Mystery Person 4 is Quinn**

**AND**

**Mystery Person 5 is a new girl/character named Greta**

**Well that is it and I did enjoy writing this story. Goodbye now.**


End file.
